


quiet

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Thoughtful Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes this side of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #45: Caption

Before they’d begun dating seriously, Castiel – like many of their friends – assumed that there wasn’t a romantic bone in Dean’s body. The man was caring, kind – but not sweet. And their first date hadn’t discarded that notion in the least, though that wasn’t to say Castiel didn’t enjoy it immensely. As far as he was concerned, he didn’t need to be wooed with candlelit dinners and flowers and candy; as long as they were together, Castiel was happy. And curling in the booth of a well-loved diner – seeing Dean smiling so shyly at Castiel over their cheeseburgers and fries – fit the bill quite nicely.

Over the course of their relationship, though, Castiel had learned a different side of Dean.

He hadn’t quite realized it when they were just friends, but Dean was actually very considerate of his partners. It wasn’t that the man was a complete asshole if you weren’t dating him, but Castiel had come to expect certain things over time.

Take now, for example; if they were just friends, Castiel had no doubt that Dean would never have lowered the volume on his favorite medical drama just because Castiel was dozing against his leg. In all truth, Castiel didn’t mind if the show was loud or quiet; he could sleep through almost anything, and as long as Dean continued stroking his warm palm down Castiel’s back, he’d be conked out in no time.

Work had been brutal today, and Castiel was completely wiped. He must have looked pretty bad, too, because Dean had taken one look at him and immediately sent him to the couch. They’d eaten dinner there, slurping spaghetti off their forks, and then Castiel had shoved his plate aside and tucked himself firmly into his boyfriend’s side. Dean had accepted this without a fuss, had even thrown the blanket hanging off the back of the couch over him, and in less than a minute Castiel was snoozing peacefully against him.

Every so often Castiel would blink muzzily up at the TV; one show bled into the next this way, some cooking program eventually becoming a rerun of _Cops,_ and then turning over to _Doctor Sexy M.D._ It wouldn’t have phased him, and eventually he would have stood and hobbled to bed, but eventually something gave him pause.

In one of his more lucid moments, Castiel glanced up and noticed the black boxes scrolling across the bottom of the screen. Squinting in confusion, he realized Dean must have turned on the closed captioning option; in fact, he couldn’t even hear the characters speaking anymore.

“Why’d you turn off the sound?” Castiel mumbled, and Dean jumped a little.

After a moment, Dean explained, "Didn't want it to bother you." Then, chuckling to himself, he added, “You were pretty out of it, babe.”

It took a few seconds for the meaning of Dean’s words to sink in; when he realized that Dean had switched off the sound of his favorite television show just so Castiel could doze in peace, his heart practically _melted._ Maybe it wasn’t a big deal – strike that, it _certainly_ wasn’t a big deal – but it meant a lot to Castiel in that moment.

“I love you,” Castiel sighed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, hiding his face in Dean’s lap.

“You’re welcome, Cas,” was Dean’s amused reply, followed very shortly by a soft, “Love you too, sweetheart.”

 

 


End file.
